


Marshmallows in the Ballroom [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [14]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title page for flightinflame's Marshmallows in the Ballroom.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Marshmallows in the Ballroom [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marshmallows in the Ballroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383002) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame). 



> This is for my dear friend flightinflame. I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
